Call me Criminal
by iliv3bymu5ic
Summary: A/U: Prudence just wanted to get through High school, graduate and continue on with her life. Was that to much to ask? Never in her life did she think she would be committing a crime that felt so good and excited her beyond extent. Mac x OC Crime/Romance/Angst/Suspense/Drama
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Single out

The halls were filled with people, directing themselves into their appropriate destination; their brains awaiting to be shaped and molded by experienced and…barely experienced elders…well, some elders.

Prudence looked down at her paper, then looking up, her brows furrowed, wondering in what direction to turn. She sighed heavily, looking at her peers pass by her. She opened her mouth to say something, but everyone just ignored her. Spotting a teacher hanging by his classroom door. She excused herself for the bother and asked for directions to her third class of the day. The teacher stared at her with an unusual stare, then instructed her to her destination. She nodded and thanked him for his help, and walked away.

The bell rang and she growled, quickening her steps, before she began to run the rest of the way. She exited the main campus and entered the arts & creativity Halls. She paused, reading the classroom number on her schedule. She looked up at the numbers, finding her appropriate classroom. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and exhaled. She turned the knob, and walked in. Looking around seeing the torn apart cars that were displayed, she walked past them, seeing the group of people sitting around tables with equipment scattered across the black surfaces. Her footsteps slackened and her fists clenched around her strap that held her side bag. She entered the circle and everyone turned to look at her.

"So if anyone hasn't noticed what you will be learning here is how to fix your own car, so that way all of you lazy asses can fix your own shi—stuff," the chiseled man cleared his throat. He stood with his shoulders back and his head dropped, staring at the floor. He craned his neck to the side, noticing how the student's attention, was far from focused on what he was saying by that point. His eyes narrowed, turning very slowly, adding a haunting chill in his movements.

She stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. Her breathing quickened and his eyes gradually came to contact with hers. Everything went deliberate in her mind as her concentration attached completely on his actions.

His tongue jutted out of his mouth, licking his bottom lip, wetting it slightly. His hands came up, his middle finger rubbing his lips, as his eyes roamed her body. His chest elevated, exhaling slowly, releasing a low, almost silent, growl.

"Home Ec is…" his brow rose, "down the hall," he crossed his arms over his chest, turning his back at Prudence.

Prudence's slow paced momentary lapse ended. Shaking her head and blinking as if something had hit her in the face, she scoffed and stared at the present back that stood in front of her. "Excuse me?" she snapped. He continued to speak, not giving her any acknowledgement. She pursed her lips, jutting her jaw out quickly. "Excuse me!" she gritted, demanding his attention.

The guy stopped his continued conversation, dropping his head back, sighing in frustration. "Is there a reason why you are still here?" he groaned, turning to glare at her. "Do you need someone to hold your hand and walk you over to your class?" he stepped closer to her. He towered over her, making her feel small.

She swallowed the lump that had built in her throat. Her eyes faltered in fear for a second. Noticing his lips twitch as a small smirk began to develop, she clenched her jaw, her brows furrowed.

"I'm here for this class," she hissed.

His eyes darkened and his features stern. "What?" he turned his head slightly to the side, as if attempting to hear her better.

"I said," she placed her hand on her waist, her brow quirked high, "I'm in this class," she smirked triumphantly.

He huffed, raking his teeth over his lip. "You're a girl," he clenched.

She scoffed, "That was clarified when I came out of my mother's womb," she clicked her tongue.

"Girls. Don't. Belong here," he gritted.

"Gee. You know what," she pointed to her chin, "I knew there were going to be egotistical sexists in this class…I just thought they would take a little bit more time to attack me," she jabbed her finger into his chest.

A low growl emerged from deep within his chest. "What did you just say?"

"I'm done talking to you," she pushed him aside, "Where's the teacher?" she looked around, noticing the classroom intrigued in what was happening.

He grabbed her hand, removing it from his shoulder. He moved behind her, leaning in closely…very closely, his lips next to her ear. "I _am_ the teacher," he whispered huskily.

Her eyes widened, swallowing the resurfaced lump in her throat. She turned slowly, facing him. "What?" she croaked.

He smirked, "Have nothing to say now do we," he crossed his arms.

"You…you're the teacher?" her breathe was caught.

She was in big trouble. _How_ can he be the teacher? He…he looked like a student. He was young. He looked like at least a senior. Prudence figured he was an audit.

Her heart was slamming against her chest. Her snarky confidence was long gone. She now felt like a small kitten cornered by a large Rottweiler, snarling his teeth, ready to eat her whole.

"Sit," he ordered.

Prudence begrudgingly shuffled her way to an empty spot to sit at. Through his entire walkthrough of the school year, she remained her focus on her hands, which laid on her lap, playing with the fabric of her plaid pants.

"Now today I am supposed to give you an assignment, but since I have never been one to follow rules that aren't my own," he cleared his throat, chuckling, "you can just kick back and do nothing for the rest of the period," he sighed as everyone cheered.

Her eyes roamed her enlightened classmates, quickly, dropping her gaze back to her hands.

"Hey!" she heard above her, but refused to see who it was. "Yo, princess," someone continued, but she remained staring at her hands.

 _BAM!_

Prudence jumped at the sudden loud sound that emerged from her table, which originated from two hands spread out in front of her. Her eyes trailed up the toned, tanned arms meeting the grey blue eyes that belonged to the man she traded sassy remarks with just a few minutes prior.

"I have something for you to do," he licked his lips, seeing her look up at him.

She stood slowly, fear coursing through her body, as she followed him to the back of the room, where his office stood, behind the racks and shelves of equipment, hidden from the rest of the classroom.

"Stay," he demanded, leaving her to stand where he had ordered her to.

Her eyes roamed the supplies, momentarily imagining the things she would be able to do with the tools.

Her _teacher_ returned, shoving a crate of more tools against her. She flinched at the shock of pain that was inflicted when the crate hit her shin.

"Organize these, and place them where they go," he smirked, walking around her, leaving her staring at the tools.

She sighed, letting her head fall back, feeling her dark locks brush against her behind.

 _What did I get myself into?_

 _ **Ok lol so first things first. I am continuing all my other stories. It is taking me sometime to upload lol I am aware, but I am still writing them. Secondly, this is a cross over lol so...expect someone else to come along...LOVE TRIANGLE. Darn...spoiled. lol Well hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I cannot wait to read you all's reviews...if any lol ok ok. I leave you now lol**_

 _ **bye bye**_

 _ **peace- Evy**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO- New friends, New teachers, First impressions…Oh My!

She walked out of Art hall, entering the cafeteria. Her eyes roamed over the swarm of orange, yellow, and red colours, the student walked from food area to their tables.

She placed her hand on her stomach, trying to figure out if she was hungry. She decided not, and walked through the herd of people. She turned her head from side to side, attempting to find a place to sit.

She sighed. Being the new kid is hard. Trying to meet new people, making new friends. It is especially hard coming from the city to a small town where everyone know everyone.

Prudence Jones is a 17 year old teenager from Houston. Due to some… _circumstances_ she has been relocated to the nice, quiet town of Stone Bay. A beautiful town surrounded by the wonders of tree and eerie fog air. If one goes far into the forest, one will reach the cliff that falls further down onto rocks being washed over by waves.

The fall air blew the red and yellow leaves down onto the wet ground. Since Prudence and her parents had settled in, she quickly found that fall weather in Stone Bay was constant light rain, which gave the town a mysterious, stereotypical Halloween scene, which she loved. It was a perfect time for her to start her classes. She wasn't late, but only a month missed.

She continued walking until she found an empty table. Making herself scarce, she aimed towards the lonesome chair, planting her behind on it quickly. She sighed, swinging her messenger bag onto the table. She looked around, observing how her peers interacted. Some stared at her with high brows and curious faces, others minded their own business. Looking down at her hand, she slumped her shoulder, dropping her head hard onto her hands.

"I'm telling you man, she's the new girl from my History class," Prudence heard from a distance.

"Where is she from, you wonder?" a girl asked, from the same direction.

"Guys! You do realize that she can probably hear us right? I mean she's sitting _right there_ ," another voice chuckled.

" _OMG,_ you guys! Let's just leave her. She's probably a weirdo," a high pitch remark originated, moving down to a whisper, "I heard she tried to like, kill a girl. That's why she got expelled."

Prudence groaned, slipping her hands out from under her face and slithered her fingers into her hair, adding pressure to her scalp with the pads of her fingers.

"Piece of advice, if you have a headache, it is best not to go to the nurses office," a girl chuckled.

Prudence looked up seeing five people standing before her. Two of them were girls and the other three were, really tall guys.

Her brows furrowed, cocking her head to the side. "I'm sorry?"

"I mean…if you want to be fed prenatal vitamins," the girl with long copper top hair, stifled a laugh.

Prudence deepened her face of confusion. The guy with the light blonde hair, with dark roots, stared at her, and smiled, before adding on to what the girl said.

"What Zoey is trying to say is, our school nurse tends to think all of our "sick" problems are pregnancy problems," he laughed, air quoting 'sick'.

"And that is with everyone…even the guys," the guy with sandy blonde hair, laughed aloud. "I'm Andrew," the guy, now known as Andrew, gave a nod, "You're in my history class," he smirked, planting himself onto the chair across from Prudence.

"Sup', I'm Zoey," the girl with the long raven hair, walked over to her, extending her arm, offering a handshake.

Prudence glanced at Zoey's hand then looked up at her hesitantly.

She laughed, "What's the matter? I don't bite," she smiled, friendly.

Prudence lifted her hand timidly, shaking Zoey's hand.

Zoey's nodded in excitement, "That there is Jacob. Don't be afraid of his overly pale skin. The only time this dude see's sunlight is when he's in school," she laughed sitting down next to Prudence. She stopped and stared up at the ceiling, as if in wonder, "Well that and baseball games and practices…which makes me wonder," she turns to face the spikey dark haired guy, known as Jacob, "how do you stay so pale Jake?" her brows furrowed.

He took a few steps, pulling out the chair that stood next to Zoey, and leaned forward, "It's all that sports gear baby," he grinned and winked at her. His gaze turned to Prudence. He removed his hand from the table, turning it into a fist and raising it in front of her face, "How's it going?"

Prudence's brows rose and tittered, raising her hand to fist bump him, "Sup?" she dropped her hand, "Have I seen you?" she cocked her head to the side.

A deep chuckle resonated before her. She looked forward seeing the tall blonde remove his arm from around the short red head, moving his long legs to sit on the chair next to Andrew. "You should," he smirked "You're in our automotive class," he chuckles. He boldly grabs Prudence's hand, taking it into his, "I'm Ross," he brings her hand forward, placing his lips against her knuckle, "Pleasure to meet you," he cocks his brow.

Suddenly the red head smacked his arm, rather hard, wrapping her long boney fingers around his wrist, yanking his clutch away from Prudence. She scoffed shoving him and in return, grinned hugging her by the waist, since she was still standing.

"Oh yea. You're the feisty kitten that snapped at the teach, yea?" Andrew guffawed.

Prudence dropped her eyes down, staring at her hands again, blushing slightly.

"OH! That was you? Nice," he stretched, chuckling. He raised his hand in the air, high fiving Andrew, then turning to Prudence to duplicate the gesture. When she didn't lift her gaze to return the gesture, Jacob curled his lip in, looking at everyone at the table, stifling their laughter. He cleared his throat, "Come on…don't leave me hanging," he chuckled nervously.

Prudence quickly looked up, coming to sudden realization of what was happening. Her hand moved lightning quick, slightly rising from her seat, smacking Jacob's hand which quickly was followed by Zoey's. Prudence and Zoey looked at each other, with goofy, pursed lip, faces. They giggled, dropping their hands down, and sitting once again.

"Yes! Double high five!" Jacob fisted the air in triumph.

They all laughed, shaking their heads at his silliness. Everyone around the table stared at Prudence in curiosity, once their laughter had died down. She bit her lip raising her brows up in wonder.

"Um…Hi?" she waved her hand slowly.

They all chuckled, "What's _your_ name?" Zoey asked.

Prudence's mouth gaped in 'oh' form, "Its Prudence,"

"Prudence? Like The Beatles song," Ross smiled.

Prudence smiled, "Yea exactly," she replied sweetly.

"That is a beautiful name," Andrew cried, "Can we call you Prue?" he asked, leaning his chin on his hand.

"Yea, I'm cool with that," Prudence chuckled.

"Ahem!" everyone turned to look at the red head. She pointed at herself, looking at everybody, shaking her head.

"OH! Um yea, this is Kim," Ross informed, pointing at the red head.

"Kimberly," she corrected in a snarky tone, arching her back, causing her behind to stand out, as she sat down next to Ross, running her hand down his arm, with a proud face.

Prudence's brows knitted together, confused at her behavior.

" _So_ Prue," Zoey sighed, smiling quickly as Prudence turned to see her, "What classes are you taking?" she asked, interested.

Prudence turned slightly, reaching into her bag, pulling out her schedule. She unfolded it, spreading it out in front of Zoey.

The pale, raven top scanned the piece of paper, reading in whisper. "Oh cool. We have physics next period together," she beamed, bumping shoulders with her newly found friend. "You can sit next to me. You're going to need a partner to survive the scary witch of Stone Bay," she patted Prudence on the back, remaining her gaze on the paper. Suddenly she gasped, "You play Soccer?" she smiled widely, staring at Prudence in awe.

"Yes," she replied, giggling at Zoey's reaction.

"What do you play?" Zoey asked quickly, intrigued.

"Uh..um I'm usually a midfielder, but from time to time I'm positioned as striker," Prudence informed.

"Are you any good?" Ross asked.

Prudence looked at Ross, her right brow arched high, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been placed as striker on occasion," she responded, with witty humor.

A smirk tugged at the cute blonde's lips. The red head, sitting beside him, watched the nonverbal interaction that was occurring between the two teens and reacting quickly by slipping herself onto his lap.

"So are you offense or defense, midfielder?" Zoey smirked.

"Offense," Prudence grinned.

"Oh," Zoey laughed, "Alright!" she high fived her. "I do forward. Can you pack a hit?" she held up her hand, palm facing Prudence.

Prudence looked at her in question. "Heck yea. I never let anyone take my ball or get anywhere near my forwards," she answered proudly.

"Go ahead punch it," Zoey motioned to her hand with her eyes.

Prudence stared at her wide eyed, unassured.

"Go ahead," Zoey urged on.

Prudence straightened herself, bringing her hand up once again, curling her fingers into a fist. Her eyes quickly shifted to look at Zoey's face once more, for confirmation. She looked back at her hand, once she saw Zoey nod. She pulled her arm back, tightening her fist, and within a flash, she launched her arm forward, having it collide with Zoey's pale hand.

All that was heard was the loud contact between Zoey's hand and Prudence's fist that echoed over the distorted noise of everybody who was in lunch.

Zoey and Prudence stayed staring at each other for a short amount of time before Zoey looked down at her palm, which was now red as an apple. She passed her thumb over her palm, rubbing the numbness that was starting to spread.

Prudence chewed on her lip, ignoring the slight burn that was emerging from her knuckled. "I-I'm so-"

"I _love_ this girl!" Zoey suddenly yelled, with a big smile on her face. "She is going to be a great addition to the team," she bounced on her seat.

Everyone laughed, except Prudence who was trying to wrap her head around what had just happened, and the red head, or Kim, who just kept on glaring at Prudence.

 _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Dong Ding Ding Dong!_

The bell rang. Prudence looked up in wonder.

"Come on. You and I have physics class," Zoey chuckled, tugging on Prudence's sleeve as she stood.

Prudence followed Zoey, "That was the bell?" she asked in awe.

Zoey stared at her, brows knitted together, "Yes," she snickered.

"It sounds so nice," she smiled, standing to follow Zoey.

"See ya around, midfielder!" Prudence followed the voice, turning to notice Ross flashing a smirk as he walked away slowly, not turning around to do so properly, that was until _Kimberly_ tugged on the collar of his shirt, _forcing_ him to turn around.

Prudence chuckled, turning her attention back to Zoey.

Her pale friend stared at her in curiosity, "How were the bells at your old school?" she asked as she began walking under the arch of the cafeteria exit.

"They sounded like old school alarms. Like the bells," she attempted to explain. She looked at Zoey, who was leading her down the corridor, turning to pass the library. Zoey looked at her in confusion. "They sounded like the fire alarms…but in a lower tone," she snapped her fingers, walking quickly behind Zoey to catch up.

"Oh," Zoey nodded. She took another turn, entering the hall that had walls and ceiling covered in paper mache and colourful billboard paper.

Prudence looked around in wonder.

"It's battle of the classes. This is the sophomore's idea. Magician's or some shit," she informed, pulling on one of the prop wands that hung from the ceiling.

Prudence watched as the little animation cut outs of frogs jumping out of a top hat evolved. "What is your guy's ideas?" she turned to Zoey, as Zoey reached the doorway.

She inhaled sharply, holding in her breath. Her eyes averted upwards, like almost in thought, "We haven't got an idea yet," she clicked her tongue, exhaling. "You take art?"

Prudence shook her head, continuing to follow Zoey as she turned, entering the room they had stopped at. "I used to be, but I wanted to try something new, so," she trailed off.

Zoey walked to the back of the classroom, taking a seat. She pointed to the empty seat next to her. "You should totally meet with us after school. We could totally use more creative people. Maybe we can finally finish our junior hall," she sighed.

" _We?_ " Prudence asked.

"Yea! The midnight society," Zoey grinned.

Prudence burst into laughter, "The…the midnight society? You can't be serious," she looked at Zoey, amused.

"Hey we needed a club name quick…we all just happen to be big fans of 'Are you Afraid of the Dark'. Plus it sounds cool," she shrugged.

Prudence giggled, adjusting herself on her seat.

 _Click!_

The door sounded. Heel clicked and clacked on the tiled floor. Bubble gum popping loudly, snapped through the room.

"She's heeeere," Zoey whispered eerily. She sunk in her seat, snatching her notebook and standing it in front of her.

Prudence stared at Zoey like she had lost her mind.

"Okay class. Today we are going to learn about kinetic energy. I will place you in groups and you guys will have to create something that uses kinetic energy," she looked up, locking her gaze on the student that she had never seen, but before that, noticing the notebook standing on the desk next to the new kid's desk. "Miss Anderson [you see what I did there lol, but instead of Miss its Mr. lol]" the woman, that appeared to be possibly in her early thirties, snapped, placing her hand on her hip.

Zoey peeked out from her 'barrier'. "Yes?" she whispered loudly.

"What is the purpose of… _that_?" the lady asked, pointing at her notebook.

"It is my shield?" Zoey whisper her reply.

"Your shield?" the teacher asked, as if attempting to reassure herself she heard right.

"Yes, shield," Zoey hugged her notebook against her face.

"I'm going to regret asking, but… _why_ or what is the purpose of your ' _shield'_?" the teacher air quoted.

Then suddenly, Zoey popped up, her chair scraping against the floor, her knees hitting the bottom of the table, and her arms over her head, still holding the notebook. Her eyes were wide and crazy, as she hissed, "TO KEEP ME FROM LOOKING AT YOUUUU. To prevent me from turning to stone," Zoey shouted, giving her voice a ghoul like shiver. "Medusaaaaa!" she hissed.

The teacher rolled her eyes, slamming her hand on her desk, "Zoey Anderson! Don't make me send you to the office," she growled.

"Quick! Someone grab a bottle and fill it with water," she strode through the rows of tables, grabbing people like a crazy person, and shaking them by the shoulders. "It's the only way to save ourselves from…" she gasped exaggeratedly, "The Witch," she jumped, putting her finger tips to her mouth and pointing, with her free hand, at the furious teacher.

"Sit. _Down_ Miss Anderson," the teacher snapped.

"Aw teach," Zoey walked over to her chair, with a grin as big as Texas, "just trying to get us in the spirit of Halloween," she flopped herself down onto her chair, leaning back lazily.

The Professor huffed, fixing her glasses. She took a moment, as if counting to ten. "You!" she said loudly. Everyone paused staring at her, then looking around. "You, hey!" she repeated, snapping her fingers.

Prudence turned from looking at Zoey. She face the teacher, looking side to side, then she pointed at herself. The teacher nodded in a snotty way. Crossing her arms over her chest, Prudence arched her brow, "I have a name," she said, in a snarky tone.

"Excuse me?" she asked exasperated.

"Seriously, being the new kid, you'd think you would have a better welcoming. At least make a kid feel wanted. Geesh," Prudence joked, throwing her arms in the air.

"Everyone…meet Prudence Jones…your new classmate," the teacher gritted. "I heard about your arrival Miss Jones," she informed, "Zoey, meet your class partner for the rest of the year," her gaze shifted to Zoey, "I know how much you love the company of your classmates," she grinned at her sarcasm.

Zoey opened her mouth in awe, "Alright! Dude!" she swung her arm in the air, signaling Prudence for a high five.

Prue laughed, high fiving her, making the smack of their hands echo.

They faced forward, seeing the teachers grin slowly disappear from her face.

-PAGE BREAK-

Prue giggled, "What was up with that?"

"She's just a pain in the ass. Not many of us like her. She thinks she knows everything and everything is her way and her way only," Zoey rolled her eyes, stacking her books on top of each other.

'Wow', Prudence mouthed.

Hearing the bell ring, the two girls finished gathering their utensils, and began heading out the door.

"All I'm saying is, Mr. Simmons needs to start handling his _business_. It's costing everyone's insanity,"

Prudence cackled, shaking her head, walking through the threshold.

"Sup' midfielder," a deep voice caught her off guard.

She turned on her heels, seeing Ross leaning against the wall next to her classroom door. His leg hiked up against the wall and his hands in his leather jacket.

"Wha-"she stuttered. She racked her brain for his name, "Hey you," she chuckled.

" _Hey you_?" he spread his arms slightly, like a what's up gesture, "That's all you got?" he laughed.

"What do you want Ross?" Zoey bumped his shoulder, causing him to stumble.

"Feisty kitty over here has Drama next period," he smirked, fixing his jacket, "I come to escort her," he walks over to Prudence, swinging his arm around her.

Zoey eyes him in suspicion.

"Wait…you're in Drama?" Prudence looked at Ross.

"What?" he smiled, separating himself from her, "Can't a guy be in drama?" he chuckles.

She laughs lightly, "No! No of course not. I mean yes…I mean. Its ok for a guy to be in drama, I just…never expected you to be that guy," she laughed.

"I don't know if to be offended or take it as a compliment," he bumped her arm playfully with his.

"Do with it what you will," she smiled

"Okay you two. You best get going before you're late," Zoey pushed them. "And Ross," Ross turned to look at her, "Stop it," she pointed.

He smirked, "What? I ain't doin' anything," he turned again, guiding Prudence to her destination.

Zoey scolded Ross, pointing at him once more.

He laughed, "Oh Zoey. I love ya," he waved his hand at her blindly.

Ross and Prudence walked down the science hall, almost reaching the double doors that divided them from the cloudy, cold outside. Prudence looked down at herself. Holding her books with one hand, she lifts up the hoodie to her jacket with her free small hand. Her legs continued moving as she struggled to pull it out from under her bag strap. She tugged and tugged, feeling her books slowly slip from her embrace.

The floor felt as if it was being swept from under her. Her body ricocheting off of a hard bar that had hurt her vertically. Eyes squeezed shut, she felt her butt contact with the floor, feeling her spine react like a slinky. On instinct, her hands moved backwards, attempting to prevent her to fall further where she could have received a great injury.

"Oomph!" she grunted as she hit the floor.

"Whoa! Are you ok?" Ross strode to her side, grabbing her arm and slipping his free hand under her underarm. He helped her up, pulling her up effortlessly.

Prudence shook her head, trying to focus her dizziness. Her fingers clasp onto Ross's forearm as he lifted her. She held onto him, trying to regain her balance. Ross momentarily released her, bending down to pick up her belongings. Prudence's fingers tightened as they slipped up his arm, onto his bicep. Her long fingers clutch on his muscle, scared to let go…afraid to fall again. He straightened, swinging Prudence's bag strap over his shoulder, moving her books to his free arm, wrapping the other around Prue's waist. Prudence clung onto his shoulder, remaining her eyes shut. Her forehead pressed against his arms, trying to make the pain go away.

Ross pulled away slightly, trying to get a clear look of her. "Are you ok?" he whispered, his lips a hair shy of touching her skin.

Prue's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Ross.

Ross examined her face, noticing the rectangular red mark imprinted on her forehead, which came from her collision against the bar from the double doors. His eyes dropped looking at her chocolate pools.

"I feel a bit dizzy," she responded weakly.

"You took a pretty hard hit," he responded, trying to back up his tone of voice with a slight pinch of humor.

She flinched, closing her eyes once more, turning her head away.

"Is something wrong?" Ross asked, his voice dripping with worry.

"Mm," she moaned, "My head is started to kill me," she groaned lightly.

Ross placed a small peck against her forehead absentmindedly. Bringing his hand up to her face, he released his finger from holding her books, gently brushing her cheek. "Want me to take you to the nurse?" he asked.

Prudence shook her head in small, long disapproval. "No," she chuckled flippantly. "I'll be fine. The sooner we get to class, the sooner I can sit down," she whispered.

He nodded, "Alright," he held her up a bit higher, "Come on," he partially carried her out through the double doors, keeping her close to him so she wouldn't fall.

They stopped at the end of the side walk, looking both ways before deciding to cross the street. Ross took a double take, pulling away from Prudence again. He reached for her hoodie, swooping it over her head. Re-placed his arm around her waist, lifting her slightly, crossing over to the other side of the street.

"Where are we going?" Prudence ground slightly, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"To drama class, silly," he chuckled. He continued to slightly carry her. He held her tightly as he took her up the stairs.

They reached the top of the stairs. Prudence places her hand against Ross's chest, causing him to stop.

"I can walk from here, Ross," she smiled, giving his shoulder a small squeeze, before trusting herself to let herself go.

"Are you sure sweetie?" he asked sweetly.

She smiled, nodding slightly, "I'm sure," she assured him.

He nodded in response, continuing to walk towards the building that had 'Performing Arts Center' in gold letters. Prudence took follow, walking right behind Ross's heels.

"So have you always been in theater?" Ross broke the silence, once they were walking down the hallway, passing the room marked 'Choir'.

"Um, I used to be in a lot of plays as a child, but as I got older it was more of dance arrangements," she rubbed her forehead.

"Really? That's cool," he nodded. "When did you get here?" he glanced at her, making sure she was ok.

"My family and I came last month, but officially settled…well sort of, like about two weeks ago," she smiled weakly, getting a sharp pain on her forehead.

Ross stopped walking as her turned a corner, "You okay?"

Prudence nodded, "We just need to get to that class faster," she whispered, "Are we there yet? Seriously, why are these classes so far from each other?" she complained.

Ross chuckled, "We're almost there," he said and continued walking. They continued walking down the hall, passing the media class. "Have you been out to town yet? Gotten a chance to know Stone Bay?" Ross asked, trying to keep up conversation.

"No, not really. The only time I've been through the town was when we first got here, but I really wasn't paying attention," she informed, she giggled, rubbing her forehead.

They turned the hall, reaching double doors. Ross sped up, opening the door for Prudence. He held the door with an extended arm, placing his body in front of the bar that is placed as a divider.

"Wouldn't want another incident," he grinned.

Prudence rolled her eyes, breaking a smile. "I wasn't looking," she whined playfully.

He chuckled deeply, placing his hand on her lower back as she passed by into the hall. "It's this door right here," he pointed at the first door that appeared to the left.

She opened the door, walking through the threshold, coming into view of an empty room with multiple wooden doors marked 'closet' and large bunches of red and orange curtains hanging from rails on the ceiling. There were a few students sitting against the walls, on the floor.

"Come on," Ross trailed off, taking her hand and leading her to a corner of the room, behind one of the large curtains. He sat down on the floor, pulling her down lightly.

She squatted down slowly, reaching down to the floor with her free hand. When her butt met the floor, she hissed, shutting her eyes allowing her head to fall back onto the artistically painted wall.

Ross's large hand tightened around her small one. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"My butt," she cried, "it hurts," she continued, trying to adjust herself, attempting to relieve some pain.

Ross got up quickly, walking across the large room, reaching one of the closet doors. He opened it and disappeared into it for a while.

A few minutes passed until Ross finally came out, holding a squared object. He turned off the light of the 'closet' and closed the door. He walked back towards Prudence, behind the large curtain. As he reached her, she looked up at him with her big brown eyes, slightly watery from the pain she was trying to ease.

Ross handed her the square object that turned out to be a seat cushion. He offered her a helping hand. When she took it, he pulled her up. He threw the cushion down to the floor, kicking it to adjustment. He slowly put her down, his bicep flexing as she held on to him.

Once she sat down, she adjusted herself slightly. He sat back down next to her. "That better?" his brows rose high.

"A bit better," she sighed. "Thank you sweetie," she smiled at him.

He smiled at her, nodding.

"Alright class, let's gather around in the center," a voice boomed. "Come on," they clapped.

Ross stood up, taking Prudence's hand once more. She took his hand then grabbed the cushion. He pulled her up, leading her to the center of the room.

Everyone gathered, dragging chairs behind them, placing them in front of the tall man. He stood at 6 feet, tanned skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and an extremely toned bod. He looked to be in his late 20's, early 30's. His arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes looked around, watching as everyone gather.

Ross left to grab chairs. He returned with one on each hand. He placed one behind Prue and the other behind him. He took the cushion from Prudence's hand and placed it on her chair. She slowly sat down, flinching at the pinches of pain that emerged from her bottom.

"Who's that?" she pointed at the blonde man.

"Oh that's our teacher. Mr. Carter, but when it's just us students he lets us call him Nick, or Mr. Nick," he responded.

Prudence's eyes bugged out, " _That's_ our teacher?" she whispered.

"Yea," Ross looked at her.

"But he is so…" she paused, eyeing the man.

"Young?" " _Fine_." They said at the same time.

Ross's head whipped quickly at her. "What?"

"Alright, I have here a script," Mr. Carter waved around the papers in his hand, "Er, well copies of a script and it is for the fall play," he sighed, stepping down from a random square platform. "I will pass these out to you and you can decide whether or not you want to be in the play. Look over the script and choose whatever character you want," he informed, walking by everyone, handing them scripts. "Auditions will be held on Wednesday, next week after school guys, so please, if you plan to audition," he paused, stopping right next to Ross and Prudence, looking at everyone, "please be there on time. We all have lives to attend to…or other after school activities to burn energy," he passed a script to Ross, passing him and stopping in front of Prudence. He looked down at her as she looked up at him.

Her hands placed neatly together on top of her lap, her knees touching, but her feet apart.

"Hi?" Mr. Carter looked at her in curiosity.

She bit her lip, blinking repeatedly, "Hi," she answered timidly.

"Have I seen you before?" he hands her the script before folding his arms over his chest.

"N-no. I'm new. It's my first day," she grabbed the script, placing it on her lap.

Ross's eyes shifted between the two, carefully watching their interaction.

"Oh," the teacher smiled, holding out his hand, "Well then, welcome to Stone Bay. I'm sure we will be happy with you as our new addition and I'm happy to have you on board. I hope our welcoming has been pleasing," he smirked as Prudence slipped her hand into his, shaking it slightly.

"Oh it's been great. Well I mean besides these two teachers who were a bit rude, but everything else is good," she smiled, forgetting the pain that was radiating from her behind. "I made friends faster than I expected," she giggled, looking over at Ross.

Mr. Carter looked over at Ross, who was smiling at Prudence. He slapped a hand onto Ross's back, "Yea. This boy is a good kid," he chuckled. "Who were the two teachers if you don't mind me asking," he asked Prudence in slight suspicion.

"Oh um," Prudence looked up, trying to remember. "Mrs. Simmons and the other one I did not get his name…he teaches Automotive," Prudence informed him.

"It's Mac," Ross filled in. Prudence looked at him.

"Oh them," he laughed heartedly, "Yea, expect that _a lot_ from them. They are the grumpy people of Stone Bay High. Not even our older teachers are as bitter as those two," he shook his head, smiling.

Prudence giggle.

"So what is your talent?" Mr. Carter squatted down next to Prudence.

"Well…I'm here, so…" she trailed off.

"Anything else?" he arched his brow.

"I'm also in dance," she responded.

"Well then…" he stood, smirking at her, "I can't wait to see what moves you got,"

"Mr. Carter?" she started, wondering what he meant.

"I'm also the dance teacher," he straightened his imaginary tie. "And please, call me Nick," he licked his bottom lip, walking away.

Prudence blinked at his direction.

"You know, if I didn't know any better," Ross began, breaking Prudence out of his trance. She looked over at him, "I would say he was flirting with you," he pointed, "That's just weird. He's like…old," he wrinkled his nose.

Prudence's brows furrowed as she smiled at Ross, "Just a minute ago you said he was young," she pointed at him. She shifted in her seat, the pain becoming evident once more.

"Well…he's old for you, but young to be a teacher…for high schoolers," he explained.

Prudence laughed, leaning forward, placing her elbows on her knees, and leaning her chin on one hand, craning her neck to keep sight of Ross, "Well, I don't mind," she arched her brown, smiling at him.

"Really?"

"Yea," she leaning back on her chair, hanging her arm behind the chair, causing Prudence's chest to stick out. "I've always been attracted to older men," she smirked at Ross.

He stared at her. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Prue's eyes had focused on it.

"Well then," his voice low, "that's good information to obtain," he cleared his throat, opening the script packet, turning his attention to it.

Prudence smirked to herself, doing the same, but not before glancing at _Nick_ one more time, only to realize he too, was staring at her.

-PAGE BREAK-

"It's nice to know I am stuck with you for two periods," Prudence chuckled.

"Yea same here," Ross smiled.

"I'm glad I met you guys," she smile, lifting her shirt off. "I honestly don't know what would be of me if you guys had not walked up to me today," she giggled, unbuttoning her pants, slipping her hands to her sides, pushing her pants down, allowing them to fall to her feet.

"I would hold on to that," Ross responded chuckling, unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off.

She laughed, "Having doubts," she bit her lip, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

"Not for me," Ross answered, confident, unbuttoning his buttoned shirt, "but for my friends. They are a stone cold pack of weirdos," he looked forward before he pulled his shirt off.

Prudence's breath hitched.

"Are you ok?" Ross asked.

"Y-yea. It's just cold," she chuckled. She reached up slipping a finger under her bra strap. She slid the strap off over her shoulder, allowing the cup to fall from her breast. "And even though, what makes you so sure I'm not one as well," she arched her brow, sitting down slowly.

"Your right. I've only know you for two hours…not enough time to tell if you _are_ a weirdo or not," he chuckled.

Prue giggled, grabbing her t-shirt bra and clasping it on, she then grabbed her sports bra and placed it over her t-bra. Grabbing her tank from her bag and slipping it on, "You're right. But fair warning…I am _so_ a weirdo," she reached for her orange crop top sweater, slipping it on over her tank. She quickly grabbed her sweatpants and slithered her legs in. She stood, jumping a few time, causing her to be able to slip the pants higher.

"Wait!" Ross called out.

Prudence paused as she reached for the door knob.

"So you mean to tell me that you are just going to be more weirdness added to the group?" he sighed exaggeratedly. "And here I thought we were being redirected to normalcy," he slumped. He pulled on a sweatshirt, slipping on loose sweatpants. He reached the door knob and exited his stall.

Prudence came out of her stall, pressing her back against the door, allowing one of the other girls to pass by. She turned to Ross, smiling at him as she closed in on him. "Sorry to disappoint," she laughed.

He smiles, rolling his eyes. "Come on,"

-PAGE BREAK-

"Ok guys, so Homecoming is only a few days away so, we need to step up our game. And also, the thanksgiving recital, we _have_ to start rehearsing for it as soon as homecoming is over," Nick stood in front of the dance room. His back against the mirrors and his front facing his students. He looked at Prudence and smiled, "It's okay if you won't be able to catch up. You're new so, we'll give you a break," he offered.

Prudence shook her head, "No. I'm good, thanks," she smiled.

He nodded, "Alright. Everyone stretch!" he ordered.

Everybody spread out and began doing their warmups.

Ross stretched his arms up, bending one arm behind his head, grabbing his elbow with his free hand, deepening the stretch. He repeated the muscle expansion with his other arm.

Prudence stepped her legs apart wide, she reach behind her, her hands meeting and clasping together. She slowly began to bend forward, keeping her arms and legs straight. She leaned until she was bent in half. Her arms began falling forward, slowly stretching. She began to straighten herself as her arms looped over her head, her shoulder popping slightly. Her hands unclasped and she swung them back and forward, craning her neck from side to side.

"Didn't that hurt?" she heard Ross ask next to her.

She turned to see him and Nick staring at her in awe. She chuckled at their expressions, "I'm double jointed," she smiled, placing her legs together, moving down to the floor. She placed her hands flat on the floor, putting half her weight on them by leaning forward as she spread her legs far apart. She lifted herself about an inch off the ground and split her legs farther. She let her hands slide farther in front of her until her chest was touching the floor.

"Good job kid," she heard Nick compliment.

She smiled to herself and his shoes came to view, as he passed by her. She moved to lay against her left leg, feeling the soreness on her butt appear. She groaned.

"What's the matter?" Ross asked, stretching on the floor along with her.

"That fall took a toll on my butt," she laughed in pain.

Ross leaned far to the side, checking out her behind, watching how her shirt rode up, and revealing a bruise.

"Are you checking out my ass?" she snapped playfully at Ross.

He laughed, "No. Seeing that you have a huge ass bruise…on your ass," he pointed. "You need to put ice on that," he advised.

"Dang, that looks like a nasty bruise," she heard over her.

Prudence straightened herself, bringing her legs together, and standing up. "I had a pretty bad encounter earlier that involved a two door frame and the floor," she laughed, trying to find her story amusing to Nick.

He chuckled, "Who won the fight?" his eyes shifted to the mirror behind her, analyzing her round behind.

"Sadly, they did," she giggle, pouting playfully.

"Hmph," he smiled, "Come here," he ordered, turning to walk towards the mini fridge that was placed in the corner.

Prudence followed and watched as he opened the mini fridge door, pulling out an ice pack. He held it with both hand, having his arms jut out quickly, bringing his knee up to contact with the icepack. As it broke, he shook the ice shards, adjusting them in the pack.

"You can just sit there," he pointed at the chair.

Prudence walked over to the chair and sat.

Nick wrapped the pack with a small towel. He instructed Prudence to lean forward. When she did what he asked, he slid the towel covered icepack onto her lower back. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back lightly.

"You can watch us for now," he smiled at her.

Prudence went to say something, but was cut off by Nick shushing her.

"Take care of that bu-bruise…and then Monday, you can join in," he demanded.

"But," Prudence began.

"No! What I say is final," he stood his ground. When he saw Prudence was not going to protest any longer, he turned and continued with class.

She twisted her lips, looking as everyone got into their place. Her gaze caught Ross's. He smiled at her in empathy and she returned the gesture.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Well so much for that," she huffed.

"He can be a bit stubborn when it comes to the safety of his students," Ross laughed.

She pouted and he continued to laugh.

"Sup losers," she heard someone yell from down the stairs.

They looked down as they began descending the stairs, catching sight of Zoey and the rest of the gang.

"Hey!" Prudence waved, feeling Ross's arms wrap around her waist as she lost footing momentarily.

"Jesus woman! You're a klutz," Ross exhaled.

She chuckled in response. They reached the bottom of the stairs and release each other.

"What's the matter Ross honey? You look like you've seen a ghost," Andrew called out.

"This girl is like a walking death trap," Ross pointed at Prue.

"I only got in one incident," Prudence argued.

Everyone looked at them curiously.

"She walked right into the bar from the double doors and falls on her ass," he turned her around, lifting her shirt to expose the purple, blue, and slightly yellow bruise that had formed.

Everyone hissed.

"And then, just right now, she almost fell down the stairs," he continued, shaking his head.

"But I didn't. And I only missed a step," Prudence turned, seeing everyone eye her. "I was holding onto the rail," she continued to argue.

They continued to stare at her. She turned to look at Ross, shoving him playfully.

"I am _not_ a walking death trap," she stuck out her tongue.

Everyone laughed, "Come on. You really do not want to be late to soccer," Zoey grabbed Prudence by the arm, pulling her away from Ross. "Coach is an ass when it comes to punctuality," she added.

Andrew grabbed her arm, hooking it with his. Prudence looked at him.

"Andrew you're in sports as well?" she asked intrigued.

"Oh no. I just like to watch," he grinned.

She giggled.

-PAGE BREAK-

"Yo, coach!" Zoey yelled, pulling Prudence along behind her, as they walked down the field. "Here's the new kid. Her position at her old school was a midfielder." Zoey informed them.

"Occasionally a striker," Prudence added.

The Coach turned to look up at the two girls. "So that means your good," he said, more to himself. "I'm still going to need you to go through tryout. Since it is only you, do you think you can stay after practice?" he asked, looking at her.

Prudence nodded in silent approval.

The field was wet and the atmosphere was foggy. The light drizzle that was going on in the morning, still continued, but it seemed like it had gotten colder since then. As Prudence breathed, smoke came out of her mouth.

The Coach wore a rain pancho and a baseball cap. For some reason, Prudence could not figure out why he wore that cap. His nose was red from the cold and his face was accessorized by a thick dark mustache and a fade along his jaw line. The land post lights were on, shine through the light mist of rain.

Coach ordered her to sit through practice and halfway through, he thought it would be a good idea to put her in the practice and just observe her then.

Prudence ran down the field, shoving, turning, and jumping her way to the other side. Her feet moved quickly along the wet grass. Her eyes locked on an opponent that was charging her way. She spotted Zoey running in front of her, but saw no possible way to pass the ball to her. She reacted quickly, passing it to a fellow teammate. She saw as the ball rolled a distance. The opponent that was charging at her was now reaching the ball. Prudence's legs automatically moved quicker, intervening the yellow shirt from reaching the ball. The opponent shoved Prudence, ramming her chest against Prudence's shoulder. Prudence sucked in her lip, placing her weight onto her opposite leg, causing whatever force the yellow shirt was using against her, to slam back to her. They slammed onto the wet ground, grass clipping and mud rubbing onto their bodies. Prue saw how her teammate shot the ball towards Zoey, and she kicked the ball into the goal, the goalie missing the block by an inch. As the ball hit the net, the red shirt threw their hands in the air, howling and cheering with joy.

-PAGE BREAK-

Prudence grabbed the towel from the bench, wiping her face removing the sweat, rain, mud, and grass. She grabbed her newly bought water bottle and took big, long gulps, hydrating herself.

"Jones!" a rough voice, boomed.

Prudence gulped the last large sip of water and turned to face her coach.

"Yes Coach Fletcher?"

"You did great out there. There is no doubt you have skill," he complimented, grabbing a shirt that was being shielded by his clipboard. "Welcome to the team. We are glad to have you," he handed her the jersey marked '02'. "This is only temporary until we get your jersey in. Is there any number in particular you want?"

"Two is fine," she grinned.

He nodded before turning to leave. "I'll see you Monday Jones," he called out.

Prudence grinned, staring at her 'jersey'.

"I knew you'd make it. You were _awesome_ out there," Zoey squealed.

Prudence jumped for joy. Zoey and Prudence were about to hug until they stopped and noticed their condition. They were soaked and full of mud.

"Let's go take a shower first," Prudence scrunched her face.

-PAGE BREAK-

"You came in your own vehicle?" Zoey asked as they stepped out.

Prudence nodded, fetching her keys from her bag.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Zoey followed.

Prudence shook her head, "No. Probably just spend my weekend doing more unpacking," she smiled forcefully.

Zoey laughed, "Sounds like fun. Well I was wondering since your new, you could come over to my place and I can show you around. So you can get better acquainted with Stone Bay," she smiled, " _and_ we can brainstorm on our physics project," she remembered.

"Hm, I don't see why not," she reached her red and white 1976 Chevy truck, "I would just have to tell my parents," she unlocked it, opening the door, and throwing her stuff inside.

"Great! We can go to the market and buy some junk," she grinned.

Prudence laughed, "Do you need a ride? I can drop you off and go to my place to change and go back," she climbed the truck.

"Um, yea, but we can just go to your place and then go to the market," she saw as Prudence reached over to unlock the door, allowing Zoey to climb in.

"Sounds like a plan jelly man," she sang, starting the vehicle, hearing the engine roar.

Scorpion's "Rock you like a Hurricane" blasted through the speakers as she drove out of the school parking lot.

 **Hey guys. I'm so glad I did not take long posting the second chapter like I usually do. lol And I made it long. lol I hope you enjoyed it. Please favorite and review. Love ya'll.**

 **Peace**

 **Evy**


End file.
